Alone in the World
by xoxomak
Summary: Luan struggles with a fight with depression. No one know what she's going through. It seems like to her that no one cares. Can someone help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Luan was alone in her room. Everyone was either downstairs fighting over the tv remote or eating dinner. But Luan decided to just save her food for later. She was laying on her back staring at Luna's bed which was the bunk bed on top of hers. She felt so alone. It wasn't that she was literally alone in her shared room but mentally alone. She has been struggling with bouts of depression and anxiety for the past year. Between her best friend moving away and losing contact, to being picked on at school, or just not liking herself as a person. Luan cried herself to sleep for the past month. She felt that no one cared one bit about how she felt. She feels so worthless. She tried to be happy and tell jokes and play pranks but no one even liked them

Luan started to cry.

She started to think about all the bad things people said like calling her ugly for her braces or outfit choices

"God I'm so worthless" she yelled while roughly throwing her face into her pillow. "I hate myself so much, why can't I be like everyone else" she sobbed. She cried for a good 15 minutes. Then she become so emotionless. The tears stopped flowing. She stared at the wall for a while before getting up from her bed and waking to her vanity. She opened the container that was at the bottom. She was so ran by her emotionless self that she wasn't registering at she was doing. She pulled out a razor from the container.

Then she begin to cut her wrist.

"Nobody cares about I feel... I hope they are so proud of themselves right now"

There was no word in the English dictionary that can describe the pain she was feeling now. She was at such a low point. She started to cry some more.

She did cry more.

She decided to stop and she put the razor back away where not even Luna could find it. She went into her bed and went to sleep since she had school the next day.

She woke up at 6:00am to get ready for school. Luna was awake too. They were getting dress and Luna noticed Luan looking a bit sad.

"Hey you okay dude?"

"Yea I'm just a bit tired still" Luan fibbed

"Dude I'm so glad it's Friday"

"Don't you have a gig tonight" Luan asked

"Yea I'm so excited it's my biggest one yet!" Luna said excitedly

They both started to make there way downstairs and into the car. Lori was driving so the high schoolers would be last . They finally pulled up to the high school. Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan all started walking to the hallway.

"Ok bye you guys" Lori said as her and Leni walked over to their friend group

Luan was looking down she was still feeling depressed but she wanted to hide it

"You ok girl" Luna asked worryingly.

"Yea yea I'm ok" it took everything of Luan to lie about being ok she really wasn't "You been looking upset this whole morning even the car ride...do you want to talk about it" Luna asked "No I'm fine I'm just sleepy that all" Luna knew there was something wrong with her sister she just didn't want to annoy her with questions. "Hey you can hang out me and my friends if you want" She knew Luan didn't have very many friends. "Thank you" Luan said. She didn't know many of Luna's friends, she just knew Sam, Kate, and Brent good thing their were already at school and standing by Luna's locker. Luna and Luan started to walk towards them.

"Hey Luna Hey Luan" Sam said happily.

" Hey dudes" Luna said. Luan nodded back. The group begin discussing typical high school things until the bell rung to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna and her friends waved Luan bye and started making their to the 11th grade classrooms. Luan waved bye and made her way to the 10th grade classrooms. Luan was so insecure of herself people whispering about a tv show made her think they were talking about her. As she was making her way into her classroom...

"Hey it's buck face loser!" Buck the bully said. The whole class started laughing. Luan tried to ignore them but she couldn't.

"Sorry braces didn't made me uglier"Buck screamed in her face. The class was still laughing. Luan wanted to just give up. She was attempted to just ditch class, but she knew she would get in trouble if she ditched again. She just walking over to her desk and tried to hold back her tears. The bell rang and class was over. As Luan was making out of the out of the classroom, Buck pushed her to the ground onto the ground causing her to drop all her book everyone. Of course typical high schoolers started to take their phones out and record it. "Maybe we knock your teeth straight" Buck laughed. Luan was so embarrassed. She grabbed all of her books and ran to the schools bathrooms. She slammed herself into stall and tried to keep herself from crying

She failed.

She wanted to go home so badly. She hated school so much. "Why me" she whispered. She wiped her tears and left.

The rest of the school day went by and it was finally the end of school. Luan left her classroom and waited for Luna in a few minutes she saw Luna walking and talking to Sam. She started to walk towards them. "Hey" Luan said. "Hey dude" "Hi" Luna and Sam both said in unison. Luna's friends were always so nice to Luan. They made there way to vanzilla where Lori and Leni were waiting. Luan was trying to hide her emotions. Even Leni noticed.

"Luan? Are you okay?"

"Yea I just have a lot of homework to do that all"

Leni nodded. They went to pick up the other siblings from their schools and went home. They arrived at their house and everyone either when to the living room, kitchen, or their rooms. Luan went to her room and so did Luna as she needed to get ready for her gig tonight. Luan got started on her homework. Luna was so hyped that she was air guitar every 2 minute. "Wow you must be really excited" Luan said "I wish I could get gigs like you" Luna turned to her sister " Don't shoot yourself down you'll get your time" She patted her little sisters back. Luna was always so motherly with Luan, even though they were only one year apart she always looked out for her. She checked her watch" 'k I better get going bye sis" Luna said "Bye play loud!" Luan told her "I know I will" Luan started to work on her homework on her bed. She tried to focus. But she kept getting flashbacks of what happened today. The getting pushed in class, being shoved into the trash at lunch, getting laughed at by her whole class because her braces. Luan started to tear up

She was all by herself again. Being alone was her worst trigger. It made her feel like nobody cared. To her nobody ever did. Tears started to run down her face.

She started to cry she wanted all her problems to go away. She felt so alone. She walked over to her vanity she found the container she found her razor. She stared at it for a while. She leaned on a wall looking up at the ceiling. She choking on the dryness of her throat. She was still in tears. She held the razor to her arm, and started to make cuts. "I deserve this anyways" she thought she slid down to her bottom and started to cut her arm. It started to draw blood. Her breathing got louder. Tears were still running down her face. She kept going she didn't know why. She was so ran by her emotions. She wasn't think straight. Her wrist were bleeding. "I deserve all of this" she said

Her door opens...

Usually her siblings were in there rooms getting ready for bed. But to her surprise...

It was Luna

"Hey Lu...My gig got ca... Oh my gosh Luan what happened!" She yelled in terror. Luna ran over to her sister. Luan didn't know what she was doing she started to cry really loud. Luna saw her sisters cuts and she took the razor from Luan's hand. She grabs some tissues from the vanity to aid Luan's bleeding wrist.

Luan couldn't say a word. She was in so much pain mentally and physically. Luna finished wrapping her wrists. She looks at Luan face to face. "What happened dude"

Luan couldn't even answer. She started to cry even more. All Luna could to is just give her little sister a hug and be there for Luan because she needed her right now. Luan stayed crying on Luna's shoulder for the next 20 minutes. All the pain she's been feeling from over the past year just came out.

"Do you want to talk about it" Luna asked

"No"


End file.
